badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Garfield: "Made to Suffer" (BAD)
The following is a really crappy story I made back in January 3rd, 2018. I can't believe it's been a year and a half since I wrote it. I remember I wrote this story on this app called "Stories Blog" at my friend's house. I wrote this to rip off this other story called "Garfield's Horrible Joy". I also wrote this during the time I was obsessed with Garfield, and unironically read some of the books and TV Shows. This 2018 version of me was more tame compared to my weird and cynical Middle School kind of me. I will make a review when it's available. But for now, here this Garfield Creepypasta is in all of it's furry glory. Grab your No U cards, prepare for ultra cringe and slight spelling mistakes, this is Garfield: Made to Suffer. Pretty much, everyone knows the classic comic strip, "Garfield," an ongoing comic strip starring a fat striped cat with a dim-witted owner, Jon, and dim-witted dog, Odie. Garfield became so hugely popular, Jim Davis, the creator of Garfield, had an opportunity to make 2 new shows: "Garfield and Friends", which ran from 1988 to 1994, and "The Garfield Show" which kept on going since 2009, despite that the show was supposed to stop and pack their stuff at season 4, but everyone DEMANDED more. Today was just an average day, I was walking down the street listening to tunes on my iPod, until I realized it was Yard Sale Day. People were selling Lego Titantics, Jar Jar Binks models, and even The Spongebob Squarepants Movie DVD. But one thing that caught my eye was supposedly a Garfield comic compilation book. Not knowing that I might relive my childhood and get back to the tears, I went ahead and purchased it. The man who previously owned the book said to take it for free, as no one reads Garfield anymore. Well... no one but me, anyway. I ran back to my house with joyful thoughts, zoomed into my room, and began reading. I opened the book and flipped to a random page, but it had some sort of... DVD. It was a Garfield DVD. It was a DVD that was simply but poorly written in a Sharpie marker that was running out of ink: "GARFIELD: "MADE TO SUFFER". I was kind of shocked. Why would somebody write down something like this? And surprisingly doesn't have a scratch on it, despite that there wasn't any container. But since I was lucky to have a DVD player, I went ahead and plopped it in the DVD player. It cut to VERY loud static, which made me jump and shiver. Then, the menu started. There was nothing. Just a poorly drawn Garfield pointing at the PLAY option with other options, such as an episode selection. Since episode lists kinda bored me, I went ahead and pressed PLAY on the menu. Garfield for a split-second, turned into a demon, but it cut to black after that. The regular Garfield Show intro played, except the only thing different was that Nermal wasn't present... AT ALL. Garfield just stood there for a split second, lifeless before jumping on the chair with the same thing as the end of the intro. When the title card came, 2 stock image characters at the sides of every title card, didn't appear. The title card said "MADE TO SUFFER." Very strange, considering that I've never seen a single episode title with a name like THAT. The episode began with Garfield staring at the TV, which wasn't on. He was standing on its side, acting like a brainless zombie. It made me wonder if Garfield was trying to act like a brainless zombie on purpose. Odie came up to him and licked him, showing a sign on love. saliva was all over Garfield, causing him to do his usual grumpy face. Then, it slowly curls into a pissed off face. Not like the comics at all, just... PISSED pissed off. Garfield walks, slouching to the kitchen, while Odie happily watches. Garfield was looking for something, and found it. A knife, covered in blood, indicating that he was tired of killing people, which would explain slouching. Garfield's pissed off face turns into a smirk, as he walks slowly and meneicingly towards Odie. "Hey Odieee..." Garfield says in a sinister tone. "Let's play a game..." Odie jumps up and down, excidingly. "It's called... KILL THE MUTT!" He reveal the knife as he stabbes Odie through the tounge and into he stomach, blood splattering everywhere. I almost barf at the sight, but choke it back up. Odie was screaming in pain, as if you were burning in hell. Blood was even splattering the camera. He pulled out the tounge and started to pull it, causing all of Odie's organs to come out. Odie then turns pale and falls limp like a noodle. Garfield runs off, looking for his next victim. He went upatairs, laughing maniacally. He ran into Jon's room to see him working on the computer, like usual in the show. Jon notices Garfield and his bloody body. "Garfield, what is that red stuff on you?" Jon has never seen blood before. Garfield closes his eyes, and opens them to reveal no pupils. "Blood... tHaT iS mAdE tO sUfFeR... jUsT lIkE yOu." Garfield pulls the knife from his back, blood still on it. Jon is petrifyed, as you might expect. Garfield stabs Jon in the leg causing him to scream in pain. Jon is holding onto his leg, hopping like a crazed lunatic. Garfield just kicks him out of the window which shatters and Jon falls off. Jon dies, not only due to height fall damage, but because of the glass shatters. The screen zooms in on his mangeled face for 8 seconds, before fading to black. It stays like this for 17 seconds before Garfield screams at the top of his lungs in a dark room, which practially gave me the most goosebumps ever. While he was screaming, a message flashed on the screen. "sUiCiDe dIdN'T wOrK fOr mE. iNsTeAd, wE wEre mAdE tO sUfFeR. The disc slowly came back out, and I starred at it for a few seconds, before getting eggs and throwing them at it, then fax machines, then sledgehammers. then i put the disc in oil and poured it out and threw fire at it and it made a huge fire. I will never see anything like this again. I tried contacting Jim Davis, but he didn't respond after more than 9 months. To this day, he never did. I still have nightmares, like Garfield using me as his 3rd target. That's why I gave up and wrote this. I will never, ever talk or hear Garfield in my presence ever, ever again. If you find the disc, shoot it with your shotgun. The only thing I could get was a screenshot that I accidentally took while viewing the episode. But this is only why I was made to suffer. A horrible monstrosity by DemSpicyMemes BOIIIS PUBLISHED: 8/1/2019 INITIAL PUBLISH: 1/3/2018 Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Lost Episodes